Masquerade
by Chun-Chun123
Summary: Natsu tuvo un especial cuidado cubriendo su marca de Fairy Tail. A pesar de todo, no había sido capaz de deshacerse de ella, Fairy Tail era su familia. Pero, a cambio de no borrarla, tenía que tener cuidado en que Lucy no la viera porque si algo no iba a hacer, era dejar que Lucy se juntará con Fairy Tail de nuevo, nunca más. / Capítulo 5 actualizado -
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio si es de mi creación._

* * *

**Masquerade. **

**i. **

* * *

"Alguna vez alguien dijo: _Este lugar esta lleno de __**oscuridad**_. Pero eso no significa que no halla una _**luz**_"

_**~Oz, Pandora Hearts. **_

* * *

De camino al pequeño bar que había a las afueras de la ciudad, caminaban Natsu y Lucy sobre los adoquines de las calles principales de Hosenka. La suave brisa de verano les revolvía el cabello y los árboles se movían al compás del viento. El sol de verano que ya se estaba ocultando, cubría todo con una luz roja anaranjada y le daba un aspecto mágico a todo lo que alcanzaba.

Era un día tranquilo de verano, igual que cualquier otro. Ninguno tuvo ningún mal presagio de lo que depararía el día. Pero... ¿Quien lo haría? El aspecto mágico que tenía la ciudad a estas horas de la tarde, con las calles y las ventanas brillando en color naranjas y rojos le daban a todo un aspecto de encantado y un ambiente agradable.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Esta mañana, se habían levantado, tomaron desayuno y Lucy le había propuesto salir por la tarde a un bar que conocía, Natsu no había tenido ningún problema en aceptar. Después de todo, un día que otro tenían que pasarse por la ciudad, no se podían quedar en las afueras para siempre, además ese bar también estaba lejos del centro de Hosenka, no muy alejado de donde vivían.

Era el lugar ideal para uno de esos calurosos días.

Después de eso, Lucy se había ido arreglar y Natsu se fue a vagar un rato por las afueras. Una vez que llego, se vistió e igual que todos los días tuvo un especial cuidado cubriendo su marca de Fairy Tail. A pesar del tiempo no había sido capaz de deshacerse de ella, Fairy Tail era su familia y no pensaba olvidarlos, así que la había dejado en allí brillando en la parte alta de su hombro en contra de lo que le habían dicho pero, tenerla allí significaba tener cuidado para que Lucy no la viera porque si eso pasa todo el esfuerzo que había hecho hasta ahora para que ella no se junte con ellos sería en vano. Porque no permitiría que Lucy se acercará a Fairy Tail. Nunca más.

Los dos vivían en Hosenka desde hace tres años. Natsu había escogido ese lugar, aparte del hecho que fuera uno de los mejores balnearios, tenía que reconocerlo por más que le doliera –porque le dolía, el pecho se le oprimía cada vez que pensaba en ello– lo había escogido porque era la ciudad más tranquila y alejada de Magnolia que había en Fiore. De haber dejado a Lucy habría escogido Magnolia, de seguro. Pero uno de los recuerdos que Lucy tenía era de cuando jugaba niña en una playa y Natsu le dijo que a lo mejor sus recuerdos regresarán con el tiempo si vivía cerca de una. Lucy escucho eso y aceptó encantada.

Con eso, su primera misión había sido completada: "Alejar a Lucy de Fairy Tail" y era ahí cuando empezaba la segunda: "No debe recordar ni saber nada".

Era imposible que no supiera nada acerca de la magia que rondaba por todo Fiore, pero le mantendría oculto el hecho de que ella era una de las pocas personas que podían usar magia y que él también. Y además le mantendría oculto el que ellos alguna vez habían estado en Fairy Tail. El nombre era imposible que no se escuchará de rumor en rumor, y algunas veces los rumores podían ser demasiados grandes, pero siempre los deshacía diciendo cualquier estupidez.

_"No son nada más que hadas, no les prestes atención"_ le decía y luego pensaba para su mismo "_Y yo soy una de ellas y tu también pero..." _

Así era, Lucy no tenía ningún recuerdo que fuera de tres años más atrás. Recordaba un poco de su infancia cuando tenía como siete o seis, quienes eran sus padres y sus datos básicos: Su nombre era Lucy Heartfilia y que tenía diecinueve, pero hasta allí llegaba todo. No sabía que había pasado entre ese lapso de tiempo. No recordaba nada, ni nadie.

No recordaba que alguna vez en el pasado había salido con Natsu, no recordaba que alguna vez había sido parte de eso que ella apenas le importaba, parte de ese gremio llamado Fairy Tail, no recordaba las aventuras que había vivido con Gray y Erza ni siquiera sabía sus nombres, no recordaba el desafortunado evento que le había sucedido hace tres años y no recordaba que era la última y la más poderosa maga estelar que jamás había existido y que quedaba en todo Fiore.

No recordaba nada de nada.

Natsu se había asegurado de que así fuera.

~•~•~

_"Magia... ¿Crees en la magia?"_ susurró una voz en la cabeza de Lucy.

_"¡Claro! Vivimos en un mundo de magia, sería un estúpido el que no creyera. Pero hay pocos que pueden usarla, es una lástima que yo no sea uno de ellos" _

_"¿Segura? ¿Cómo lo sabes, si nunca has tratado?" _

_"¿Tratar? ¿Cómo hago eso?" _

La vocecita río.

_"Magia... ¿No crees en ella? _

_"Ya te he dicho..." _empezó a decirle pero se acallo cuando volvió a escuchar a voz murmurar algo. Murmuraba una sola frase.

_"Algo distinto. Algo distinto. Algo __**distinto.**__ Busca, busca y hallarás. ¿No es eso lo que te dices?" _

~•~•~

En el bar no había mucha gente, se llenaba cuando la noche era más oscura. Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos sentados en la barra riendo, otra pareja en una de las mesas y dos chicas en una mesa al fondo. Natsu y Lucy conversaban animadamente sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El sol ya había caído por completo y la luna empezaba a salir en el cielo sin estrellas de verano, bajo esa oscuridad se movían dos sombras sigilosas por los adoquines de la misma calle que habían cogido esa tarde y ambas sombras se dirigían al mismo sitio en el que ellos estaban.

Fue ahí cuando esas sombras se acercaron que comenzó a desatarse el infierno.

Una de las chicas que estaba sentada en la mesa de al fondo se acercó a la barra poniéndose justo al lado de Natsu. Natsu no dijo nada y sigo hablando como si nada pasara. La chica pidió dos copas de piña colada al chico del bar y se sentó a esperar su pedido. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un sombrero del que salía una larga y oscura cabellera y le cubría el rostro. La chica levanto el sombrero para agitarse la melena que desprendió un olor suave y aromático. Natsu percibió ese aroma y todos sus nervios se alteraron.

Era uno de los que había sentido en el incidente de hace tres años. La ira lo hundió de pies a cabeza y se paró tan rápido de su asiento que lo volcó. Miraba a su atacante con el puño envuelto en llamas, Lucy se sobresaltó ante la reacción de Natsu y soltó un pequeño grito echando su sitio hacia atrás.

Natsu le hacia frente a la chica que acaba de revelar su rostro. Una melena larga y oscura que le bajaba hasta la cintura, nariz respingada, labios carnosos y unos grandes ojos negros. La mano derecha de Hades. Ultear.

-Vaya, vaya. El pequeño dragón de fuego, ha pasado un tiempo -le dijo ella a modo de saludo.

-Si -asintió Natsu entre dientes- Ya me olvidaba como era ese maldito rostro tuyo.

-Vamos -sonrió pícaramente- ¿Me vas a tratar así luego de que nos reencontramos después de tanto? De qué nos encontramos a ti y a esa rubia que esta detrás a la que todos pensábamos ya...

Natsu no la dejo terminar y le lanzo una de sus flamas. Ella la esquivo saltando a un lado con elegancia. El dueño del bar salió y les grito como loco al ver que el local se estaba incendiando.

-No uses magia así es lugares públicos ¿pretendes quemar todo este lugar?

Natsu no le respondió sino que hizo el ademan de lanzar otra pero un sonido seco hizo que la apagara y jalara a Lucy de la muñeca para ponerla detrás suyo.

Una columna de hielo creció del suelo y los obligo a retroceder para no ser alcanzados por los picos que tenía.

Al otro lado de la pared de hielo escucho la voz de Ultear: "Maldición, ya llego la mala compañía"

Mientras tanto en el otro lado los nervios de Natsu se ponían a flor de piel. Lucy estaba escondida detrás de el. "¿Que esta pasando?" murmuro contra su espalda.

Natsu estaba distraído pensando en otras cosas: "Esa magia... No puede ser... ¿Gray?"

De un momento a otro la columna desapareció cayendo al suelo en finos pedazos como si fuera nieve. Lucy soltó un pequeño grito y Natsu utilizo su cuerpo para protegerla.

-¡Tu! -exclamo otra voz, esta vez una voz ronca. Natsu la reconoció de inmediato. No podría no hacerlo después de vivir con ella casi toda su vida. Erza.

Titania se paraba amenazante a la entrada del bar –si es que se podía llamar bar– el techo ya estaba todo destrozado, una parte ya se había incendiado por completo y la columna de hielo había terminado de destrozar el piso. Titania ataviada de su arma del cielo se paraba a la "entrada" del local, a su lado se paraba Gray sólo con el pantalón puesto como era costumbre. Los dos estaban mirando a Ultear con ira en los ojos y a la chica de pelo rosa que se había parado a su lado.

-¡Vendrás con nosotros! -amenazo Erza apuntando su espada hacia ella.

-¿Lo haré? Todavía tengo asuntos que atender con la pequeña chica de ella.

-¿Chica? -pregunto Erza y volteo a ver de quien estaba hablando pero no pudo ver mucho porque una flama ardiente cubrió todo el local y le impidió hacer algo.

-¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego! -exclamaba Natsu al mismo tiempo que las llamas surcaban hacia Ultear. Extendió una mano y su arca del tiempo las absorbió todas. Erza se había quedado perpleja al igual que Gray cuando vieron esa magia, una magia que no pensaban volver a ver así que no hicieron nada cuando Ultear se volvió amenazante hacia Natsu.

-Así que al final si es verdad lo que dicen. -dijo Ultear con sorna- La maga estelar esta viva ¿quien lo diría no? Después de lo que pasó hace tres años.

-Natsu ¿de qué esta hablando? -murmuraba Lucy contra su espalda.

-No la escuches. -le ordeno tajante.

-¿Natsu? No puede ser... Tu... -murmuraban Gray y Erza- Desapareciste del gremio... hace tres años... Después de que...

Se interrumpieron cuando vieron a la chica que se ocultaba detrás de él.

-Imposible... No puede ser, Natsu... Imposible... La maga estelar... Lu...

-Ah -interrumpió Ultear con la voz aguda- Que bonita reunión familiar. Es pena, pero nos tenemos que ir, dejaremos que ustedes tengan su feliz reencuentro. -y luego miro ferozmente a Natsu- Pero recuerda, el Maestro Hades vendrá por ti, Lucy Hearfilia.

Y desaparecieron ambas en la oscuridad de la noche dejando las palabras resonando en los oídos de Lucy.

Mientras tanto, la rabia hervía en el cuerpo de Natsu y la sorpresa los había dejado congelados a los otros dos. Ambos miraban con las bocas y los ojos abiertos de par en par a la chica de la melena rubia que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y se ocultaba detrás de Natsu. Murmuraban palabras inconexas que no tenían ningún sentido, Lucy se relajó un poco e hizo un ademan de salir de atrás de la espalda de Natsu pero el brazo firme que el chico pelirosa extendió se lo impido completamente.

Esa acción hizo que Erza saliera un poco de sus pensamientos y fijara la vista en el pelirosa.

-Natsu -dijo Erza tratando de hacer que su voz no temblara- Hace tres años, vi como Lucy moría a manos de Hades. Ahora... ¿Por qué Lucy está aquí contigo?

* * *

**Holas de nuevo! ^^ **

**Esta vez les traigo un nuevo fic que espero que les halla gustado. **

**¿Continuación o no? Es decisión de ustedes. **

**Espero escuchar sus opiniones ^^ **

**Nos leemos, entonces. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio si es de mi creación._

* * *

**Masquerade. **

**ii.**

_"Dime, si te pones a ti en peligro, mueres en mi lugar y yo quedo sólo en este mundo... ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer?" _

_**~Kokuhaku, Supercell**_

* * *

**La Gran Guerra Mágica.**

No había sido nada más que un desafortunado evento con una desafortunada conclusión que había tenido lugar hace tres años. Había sido una guerra en la que todos los magos del país se habían dividido en dos grandes fuerzas, en una Grimoire Heart estaba a la cabeza y, con el apoyo de todos los gremios oscuros, amenazaba con destruir todo el mundo actual y llenarlo con la oscuridad de el Gran Mundo de la Magia. En el otro estaban el resto de los gremios oficiales, sin ningún mando en especial, sólo con las acciones de un gremio que sobresalía más que los otros, luchaban para evitar que el mundo se viera de nuevo sumido en la oscuridad.

El país estaba hecho un caos.

Pero, lo peor llego en el momento que ambos bandos estaban en aprietos. Ya varios miembros de Fairy Tail y de otros gremios no tenían condiciones de pelear y se vieron forzados a sólo depender de los magos más poderosos de cada gremio para atacar a Hades. El otro bando no estaba mejor, de hecho estaba en muchos más apuros. La resistencia que ponían los gremios oficiales, en especial de cierto gremio fastidioso, había acabado ya con varios de sus mejores magos oscuros. Y además el hecho de que los Diez Magos Santos estuvieran de su lado no mejoraba mucho su situación.

Pero, aparte de la molestia resistencia que ponían los gremios oficiales, también existía un problema más y mucho más problemático, que desafortunadamente estaba en el mismo bando y gremio del que provenían todos sus problemas.

Una maga estelar.

La última maga estelar que quedaba en todo el mundo.

El Gran Mundo de la Magia. Un mundo donde la noche sin estrellas ni luna, gobernaba sobre el día sumiéndolo todo en la fría oscuridad de la magia para contrarrestar los efectos o volver al mundo en el que estaban antes sólo habían pocas maneras de lograrlo. Una de ellas era volviendo a llenar el mundo de luz y estrellas y sólo podía lograrlo un mago que tuviera el contacto con todo lo celestial que habitaba en cielo. Es por eso que, por temor a que la única maga que tenía la bendición de las estrellas interfiriera con sus planes hizo un elaborado plan para deshacerse de ella.

El incidente de tres años atrás que puso fin a la guerra.

Aunque no todo salió como él lo esperaba.

Ese día, los árboles se agitaban con el viento violento que los golpeaba, ya habían perdido todas sus hojas –que volaban de aquí para allá– y sólo quedaban algunas ramas. El cielo había perdido sus colores brillantes y azules y ahora sólo las nubes grises de tormenta lo adornaban. En medio de todo eso, Natsu, Gray y Erza estaban cubiertos de sangre que no era suya desesperados, tratando de hacer lo imposible.

-¡Oe, Lucy! -le gritaba Natsu mientras le sostenía el rostro con una mano- ¡Resiste! ¡Lucy!

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -gritaba Erza- ¡Ahora!

-Es suficiente, chicos...

-¡No hables!

-Vendas, necesitamos vendas.

-¡No hay vendas por aquí!

-Hay que llevarla con Polyshuca.

-No hay tiempo.

Los tres miraron a Lucy. Tenía la cara pálida y un fino hilo de sangre se le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios pero no era nada comparada con la que salía de la herida que tenía en el vientre.

Hades la había atravesado de un lado a el otro mientras estaba con la guardia baja peleando con Ultear y Meredy, había caído al suelo con las manos en el vientre y la sangre cayendo al suelo en grandes gotas. Natsu corrió hacia ella apenas la vio desplomarse y logró cogerla antes de que tocara el suelo pero no se percató de lo grave que era la herida hasta que se le mancharon las manos de sangre. Gray y Erza corrieron hacia donde estaban los dos y trataron de ayudarla aunque en el fondo sabían que no había nada por hacer, Lucy no se movía y su respiración se volvía cada vez más pausada.

Lucy reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y tomo el rostro del chico dragón entre sus manos y acerco su rostro al de ella para susurrarle algo suavemente en el oído.

Natsu fue incapaz de moverse luego de escucharla y la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Lucy le sonrió con su último aliento, sus manos cayeron al suelo, los ojos se le cerraron y su corazón dejo de latir.

La maga estelar había muerto y el plan de Hades había salido ha la perfección, hasta ese momento. No contaba con que la ira, el dolor y las lágrimas de los magos que acaban de perder a su compañera se convirtiera en poder mágico que fue suficiente como para acabar con casi todos ellos. Natsu casi logro acabar con Hades y lo habría hecho de no ser porque —de algún modo— Ultear logro escapar de las garras de Erza y desapareció llevándose a Hades y Meredy con ella.

Natsu no dijo nada cuando Hades desapareció, camino en silencio hasta el cuerpo de lívido de Lucy y lo alzo en brazos, los otros dos se acercaron a él y ninguno de los tres dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a Fairy Tail. Las lágrimas de sus compañeros los recibieron allá, la llevaron a donde Polyshuca para que les dijera lo que todos ya sabían y Fairy Tail estuvo de luto.

Con eso terminó la guerra, Hades desapareció y no se iba dejar ver por un buen tiempo hasta que se recuperará de la buena paliza que le dio Natsu (si es que se recuperaba) los gremios oscuros que estaban bajo su mando se escondieron por un tiempo antes de volver a su rutina igual que los gremios oficiales sin embargo, si bien la guerra había terminado, Fairy Tail pasaba por sus peores días.

Primero, todos los días a lo largo de un mes eran llamados por el Consejo de Magia. Habían sido el gremio con mayor influencia en la guerra y si les agradecían por acabar con todo ese pandemónium, los culpaban porque Hades estaba desaparecido. Cada día, hora tras hora, a pesar del dolor que tenían en el pecho, los interrogaban acerca de la batalla tratando de ver si alguno de ellos había dejado escapar a Hades, ninguno tenía ni la menor idea pero el consejo no los dejaba en paz. Un día de esos fue cuando Natsu perdió la paciencia y ataco al presidente del consejo.

Lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto hasta que ambos rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

-Él mató a una de nuestras compañeras -le dijo entre dientes tratando de contener las llamas que amenazaban salir de su garganta- ¿de verdad nos cree tan imbéciles de dejarlo escapar así como si nada, luego de que hiciera eso?

Luego de eso a Natsu lo metieron a la cárcel dos noches por atacar al presidente del Consejo Mágico y a Fairy Tail nunca más se les volvió a llamar para tratar de ese asunto.

Luego, venía lo de Lucy. Por más que trataban la atmósfera del gremio no cambiaba. Fairy Tail había dejado de ser el gremio alegre y revoltoso que solía ser, un ambiente pesado y oscuro lo rodeaba, ya no parecía Fairy Tail, empezando por Natsu. Sino le hubiera dicho esas palabras antes de morir quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero cada noche cada vez que trataba de dormir en su memoria estaba la noche de cuando ella le había dicho eso.

Habían empezado a salir hace poco y ese día Natsu se había quedado a dormir en casa de Lucy. Él se había acostado en la cama y Lucy se puso encima de él

-Vamos a estar juntos por siempre ¿verdad? -le dijo Lucy en broma.

Natsu le había hecho una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Para siempre? ¿No es mucho tiempo? -se había quejado con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

-Eres un idiota -le había respondido. Se inclinó hacia él y le rozó los labios, apenas con una simple caricia, Natsu aprovecho y trato de robarle un beso pero ella se aparto antes de que lo lograra con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Entonces, ¿que dijiste del para siempre? -le había respondido en son de burla.

Natsu había reído y la había atraído hacia él.

-Para siempre, lo prometo. -le había prometido con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Y era en esa parte que el sueño se rompía y cambiaba de escenario. Ahora Lucy estaba tendida en sus brazos cubierta de sangre y él no podía hacer nada, cuando ella se había acercado a él y le había murmurado esas palabras en el oído...

_ "No... Pude cumplir nuestra... Promesa, Natsu... Lo lamento_"

Era ahí cuando se despertaba siempre y no dormía hasta la mañana siguiente. La misma escena se repetía una y otra vez en sus noches de pesadillas.

Incluso cuando no era noche y se quedaba dormido en el gremio. Un día de esos, luego de que se despertará de golpe y lanzara varios vasos que estaban en la mesa, se paró y camino hacia la salida sin hacer caso a las preguntas de Gray y Erza.

No, no iba a dejar que incumpliera su promesa así como si nada.

No se lo iba a permitir.

Incluso si tenía que ir en contra del mundo, no iba a dejar que todo terminara de esa manera.

• • •

_"Algo distinto. Algo distinto. Algo distinto" _le seguía repitiendo la voz_ "Eso es lo que te falta ¿no?" _

* * *

_Ya esta! _

_Bien, acabo de terminar el segundo capítulo y tengo los nervios a flor de piel. _

_Por favor déjenme reviews con opiniones, críticas, lo que sea para saber si si lo estoy haciendo bien y voy por buen camino o... No. _

_¿Por qué me fui al pasado de esta manera? Para dejar claro que Lucy murió :3 Pero ¿Si Lucy murió, que hace entonces viva? ¿Reencarno? ¿No es Lucy? ¿Es Lucy? ¿Es el cuerpo de Lucy en otra persona? No les voy a decir —por ahora :3 _

_Es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de este tipo ^^ No tengo ni idea de si lo estoy haciendo bien (ruego porque si este llendo por buen camino) ^^ Espero que ustedes me digan si es así ^^ _

_Bueno, entonces... Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir. _

_Nos leemos._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia, en cambio, si es de mi creación. _

* * *

**Masquerade**

**iii.**

* * *

"Todo este tiempo estuve buscándome _a mí __**mismo**_ y yo,

_yo no sabía que estaba __**perdido**__"_

_**~ Wake me up, Avicii**_

* * *

El cielo de Magnolia era de un color azul brillante con algunas nubes por aquí y allá decorando el cielo pero ninguna amenazaba una tormenta, si así fuera detrás de una de esas nubes, no habría estado un barco.

Un barco amplio de hierro sólido volando gracias al círculo de magia que lo sostenía. Dentro de ese barco, a la cabeza de una mesa amplia y larga, estaba sentado Hades, sostenía una copa de vino en una mano y con la otra jugaba con la tira que sujetaba su parche a la cabeza, ese parche era un pequeño regalo que le había dejado ese estúpido Dragón Slayer tres años atrás, el pequeño regalo que le había dado en agradecimiento por haber matado a su compañera.

Quien lo diría, que ese mocoso tendría tantas agallas.

Paró de jugar con la tira cuando recordó eso y volvió su atención hacia Ultear y Meredy que acababan de llegar y estaban reportando le lo que acaban de ver. Ambas estaban paradas al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Hades, y atrás de ellas se paraban los otros familiares del purgatorio. El Maestro Hades dejo la copa de vino en la mesa y las miro fijamente a los ojos soltando un suspiro.

-Así que era verdad lo que dijo el perro de Raven Tail.

-Así es, Maestro. Lucy Heartfilia esta viva -dijo Ultear en tono solemne- Sin embargo, no parece saber nada acerca de su magia, no reaccionó cuando me vio justo al lado de ella pero si cuando vio a Natsu usar magia -Ultear frunció el ceño- ¿Que significa eso?

-Significa que el niño dragón la ha liado bastante -dijo Hades con una sonrisa amarga. Junto sus manos y apoyo el rostro en ellas pensativo.

_"Evanescencia...¿En qué estabas pensando, hijo de Igneel?"_

Y aparte de que hubiera usado la Evanescencia, lo que lo preocupaba aún más era el resultado de ella.

Sus problemas con los magos estelares parecían nunca acabar. _"De tal palo, tal astilla" _Primero había sido Layla Heartfilia, la maga que le había causado tantos problemas en el pasado, acabar con la vida de ella fue un verdadero problema. La única manera que tuvo fue haciendo que su poder mágico se agotara a tal punto de que no se pudiera regenerar de nuevo y cuando eso paso, Layla se tuvo que retirar y desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Nadie supo ni escucho nada sobre ella.

Hades se entero cuando Layla murió no mucho después de su batalla, las estrellas se lo dijeron, y su felicidad no podía ser mayor pues si algo tenía la magia estelar que le resultaba ventajoso era que, para infortunio de los magos, era una magia que sólo se podía heredar. En total conocía a tres familias que manejaban la magia estelar y había acabado con sus últimos descendientes. Las hermanas Aguria, Ángel y Yukino y el resto de su familia; la última de los Lilica, Karen y por último Layla.

Podía llevar con tranquilidad sus planes.

Eso creia.

Porque luego le llego la notica durante la guerra de que había una chica rubia con un bolso lleno de llaves y sus nervios se alteraron y luego se desataron cuando llego otra noticia.

La noticia de que no era otra persona más que Lucy Heartfilia, la hija que la maldita rubia había ocultado, la última maga de espiritus estelares del mundo y era miembro de Fairy Tail, el gremio más fastidioso de todo Fiore.

Fue ahí cuando sus planes de "derrotar a los gremios oficiales" empezaron a girar todos alrededor de la maga estelar y como acabar con su vida.

Al final lo había logrado, sin embargo, esos pequeños mocosos casi habían logrado acabar con su vida y si no fuera por Ultear, no hubiera podido tener estos tres años de descanso y recuperar todo su poder mágico. Ahora, que esta vez, nada le impedía seguir con su objetivo, iba a poder ganar.

Eso fue hasta que el rumor de que alguien vio a una chica rubia junto a un pelirosa en Hosenka llego a sus oídos. Ultear había ido a confirmarlo y sucedió ser cierto.

Parecía que no iba a ser tan fácil después de todo. Aparentemente la suerte no estaba de su lado, sin embargo...

-Las estrellas no han brillado desde ese incidente de hace tres años, me pregunto que puede significar eso -anuncio con un tono divertido en su voz- Las estrellas no brillan pero la maga estelar esta viva. Interesante... Eso sólo lo hace más divertido.

Se paró y salió de la sala anunciando eso mientras un pensamiento lo mantenía preocupado en su cabeza.

_"¿Que tipo de evanescencia es esta? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Natsu Dragneel?"_

Ese, y otro más.

Ahora si, esta vez acabaría con ese problema de una vez por todas.

Empezando, esta vez, con un molesto chico pelirosa.

~•~•~

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de Magnolia, cuatro personas caminaban en silencio por la calle principal. Gray y Erza caminaban detrás de Natsu y Lucy mirando a la rubia como si estuvieran en un sueño y Natsu agarraba en silencio la mano de Lucy. Lucy no sabía que estaban haciendo allí y miraba en silencio el rostro de Natsu que la guiaba hacia el lugar que nunca había querido volver._.. Con ella. _Porque él era otro cantar. Su cuerpo se emocionaba cuando sentía que al fin iba poder ver el gremio después de tanto tiempo pero también se estremecía cuando sabía que Lucy tambien estaba allí y no sabía que reacción va a a tener.

Giraron la calle que los llevaba a la calle principal y allí al final de ella se alzaba imponente el gremio. Natsu tomo aire bruscamente y trago saliva. Lucy se quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos la marca de Fairy Tail que brillaba allí frente a ella. Lucy se desprendió de Natsu y empezó a caminar más rápido hacia la marca. Los tres la siguieron al instante.

Las cuatro sombras se asomaron a la puerta de Fairy Tail, primero la de Lucy y Natsu se paró a su lado, el sol sólo dejaba ver sus siluetas y sus rostros quedaron en las sombras. Todos los miembros se voltearon cuando vieron que alguien bloqueaba la luz del sol de la entrada y sus bocas se abrieron de par en par cuando vieron al chico de pelo rosa y en punta entrando en la sala para que lo pudieran ver.

-¡Natsu! -exclamó Happy cuando lo vió.

-¡Happy! -le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Happy empezó a correr hacia él pero pronto se detuvo cuando Lucy dio un paso hacia adentro también.

Lucy seguía atontada mirando la marca de Fairy Tail. Encima del bar la cerveza Makarov caía en la mesa en vez de su boca y miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego miro a Natsu, él aparto la vista del Maestro apenas los vio.

-Natsu... Tu... ¿Qué has hecho? -le pregunto el Maestro con voz queda. Natsu siguió sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¡Lu-chan! -exclamó otra voz, una aguda que corrió hacia ella. Lucy la miro y vio que era una chica con el cabello azul turquesa y una banda que lo sujetaba.

Nunca la había visto antes.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunto cuando se le acercó.

-Lu-chan... -dijo Levy herida deteniendose en seco.

-¿Lu-chan? -repitió confundida- ¿Lu... Chan?

_Un risa... Una voz... "¡Lu-chan!"... Un vestido naranja... Le...vy._

-¡Natsu! -se levanto una voz sobre las otras. El Maestro. - ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!

Lucy lo miro. _"Esa voz... La he escuchado antes... Maestro... Makarov ¿Cómo es que lo se?"_

Y empezo a darle vueltas a a la habitacion. _"Laxus, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, Jet, Droy, Lissana, Gazille... Fairy... Tail... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo se?" _

Vio las marcas, de todos los colores en todos los lugares y se vio a sí misma. Se vio sosteniendo el rostro de Natsu, se vio sonriendole tristemente, vio las lágrimas de Gray y Erza y...

Se sostuvo el vientre ahogando un grito, los miro a todos alarmada y luego se miro las manos. Estaban manchadas con sangre.

El pánico la envolvio y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo. La miraron alejarse en silencio. Natsu fue el único que reacciono pero...

-¡Natsu! -grito el Maestro cuando estaba a punto de echarse a correr.

Él se volteó y le dirigió una mirada tan furiosa que hasta Erza se quedo helada. Había visto a Natsu hacer una expresión así, una sola vez, la vez que Lucy murió en sus brazos. El Maestro fue incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra y Natsu corrió tras Lucy con Happy siguiendolo volando.

Corrió paralelo al río hasta que casas de varios tamaños y colores se alzaban a ambos lados. Entró empujando la puerta como solía hacer y subio las escaleras de dos en dos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y sintió como se le oprimía el pecho cuando vio la habitación.

No había cambiado nada.

Suspiró, juraba todavía verse a sí mismo junto con Lucy riendo allí mismo, recordó cuando la había besado por primera vez ahí mismo, cuando habían dormido juntos ahí, cuando había reído, jugado... _prometido_... Ahí mismo.

-Natsu... -le murmuró Happy con tristeza, sabía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Y volvió en sí mismo, busco a Lucy con la mirada y la encontró allí agazapada en una de las esquinas sosteniendose la cabeza con ambas manos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Natsu se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¿Por qué vine aquí? -le pregunto Lucy.

Natsu titubeo un momento antes de responder y cuando abrió la boca, Lucy hablo por él.

-Yo no lo sé, llegue aquí sin pensarlo -sollozó- Unas personas en el río gritaron cuando me vieron y ni siquiera se quiénes son, ni siquiera se quien soy.

Natsu no pudo responderle a eso de nuevo.

-Yo vivía acá ¿verdad? -le pregunto- Cuando llegue sabía donde estaba cada cosa, donde lo había dejado y no recuerdo cuando lo puse ahí.

-Lucy...

En ese momento entraron Erza y Gray, abrieron la puerta tan fuerte que la ráfaga de viento que soltó dejo caer unos papeles.

-¡¿Que pasa?! ¡¿Estas bien?! -preguntaron alarmados.

Lucy no los escucho miraba en silencio los papeles que habían tirado al piso, la mayoría eran cartas que ella había escrito, habían unas facturas de hace más de tres años en las que mostraba la renta de la casa y una foto.

Ella estaba ahí, Gray y Erza también y también estaba Natsu y ella lo abrazaba por la espalda y sus manos descansaban en su pecho. Sus ojos se centraron en la marca de Fairy Tail rosada que llevaba en una de esas manos.

Y... Los recuerdos la azotaron. Todos al mismo tiempo. Lucy se sostuvo la cabeza tratando de poder verlos todos, pero pasaban sin poder controlarlos sólo mostrando imágenes cortas y sin sentido. _Un mechón rubio, una fiesta, una máscara, un baile, rosa... Un hermoso color **rosa**..._

Lucy ahogó un grito cuando el recuerdo llegó a ese punto.

Natsu se inclinó sobre ella sosteniéndola por los hombros tratando que se tranquilizara pero Lucy no lo escuchaba.

Lo único que escuchaba era esa voz repitiéndole lo mismo: _"Algo distinto. Algo distinto. Algo **distinto**. Busca, busca y lo encontraras" _y luego la misma voz llamándola _"Lucy"__  
_

_¿Como no he podido reconocerla? Todo este tiempo y ¿No he sabido quien era? ¿Como es posible? _

_~•~•~_

_"Todo este tiempo, ¿por qué me lo has ocultado?"_

_"Es algo que debías de descubrir por ti misma" _

_"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Estuve perdida todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo estuve buscando algo y no sabía que era y resulta ser que era... ¿yo?"_

_"¿Estas segura de eso, Lucy? Ven, te mostrare que es lo que has estado buscando todo este tiempo" _

_"¿A dónde?"_

_La voz río de nuevo "¿En dónde crees que estamos?" _

_"En... ¿Mi mente?" _

_"Asi es, vamos"_

_"¿Que? ¿Ir contigo, a... Mi mente?"_

_"¿No confías en mi? ¿Por qué? Ya sabes quien soy ¿no?"_

_"Yo..." _

_La voz se río "Ven, Lucy" Esta vez le obedecio, porque... ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Después de todo... la voz era de su_ **madre**.

* * *

_ Yaharo! ^^ _

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? _

_Si, si Ultear es malévola y Hades no tiene el ojo del demonio :3 Me gusta más así._

_Ahora, lamento la demora :3 pero he estado ocupada y fue un capítulo un poco complicado que espero que les haya gustado. _

_Desde ya, creo que es conveniente decir que a este fic no le queda mucho. Nunca pensé hacerlo demasiaaado largo de todos modos ^^_

_Bueeeeno, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus opiniones y muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron follow y favorite y un agradecimiento especial a los que dejaron reviews ^^ _

_Con esto, nos vemos! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio si es de mi creación.

* * *

** Masquerade.**

* * *

_"¿Cuál será el final? ¿Será un sueño? ¿Será una ilusión? Ven y esta noche entonces te dejare saber de una historia que **terminó** con una **batalla**." _

_**~Aplausos de un concurso de poesía.**_

* * *

**iv.**

«Evanescencia.»

«Una magia prohibida.

En un principio, era practicada por todos cuando se vivía en los tiempos de Zeref. Su resultado: Traer de vuelta a la vida los muertos.

«Las consecuencias no eran leves. Para empezar los elementos que se necesitaba para poder llevar el ritual adecuadamente, eran difíciles de encontrar y si se cumplían con los requisitos no se aseguraba el éxito porque, probablemente, el alma ya no se encontraba en este mundo y si era así, no había manera de regresarla y tampoco de saber si todavía estaba.

«Para qué el ritual funcionara el alma tenía que estar en un lugar.

«El limbo.»

«Es el lugar para los errantes, las personas que no han abandonado todavía la tierra pero, en cierto modo, ya no están en ella.

-En otras palabras, personas como tú, Lucy.

Su mama estaba parada en frente de ella.

La voz que había estado escuchando todo este tiempo se había materializado y ahora el cuerpo de su madre estaba hablándole lo que había pasado, allí, frente a ella. Si bien sus recuerdos todavía no regresaban del todo podía decir con toda seguridad que, definitivamente, era ella.

Estaban en una especie de habitación sin muebles, sólo había, una puerta, una ventana y cortinas. Todo era del mismo tono, un color beige opaco. Lucy estaba parada en el medio de la sala mientras que su madre estaba parada en la puerta y le contaba acerca de donde estaban.

No sabía como habían llegado aquí, no supo en que momento apareció la sala alrededor de ella o ella en medio de la sala, sólo que una cantidad de luz blanca la cegó y llegaron aquí. Y cuando lo hicieron, su madre comenzó a contarle a donde habían llegado.

En el lugar de ni de vivos ni de muertos.

Estaban en el medio del limbo.

-¿Cómo yo? -pregunto anonada.

Su mama suspiro.

-Lo recordaste ¿verdad? -Lucy se llevo las manos al vientre rápidamente- Hace tres años tu moriste a manos de Hades.

-No puede ser... Pensé que era...

Aunque siempre supo que eso si habia pasado. Demasiadas concidencias para ser mentira. Tres años era exactamente el tiempo que llevaba con recuerdos.

-¿Una ilusión? -pregunto- No, moriste. -le dijo tratando de utilizar un tono de voz suave- Pero no pasaste al mundo de los muertos en el que yo estoy.

-¿Que?

-Te quedaste aquí, estancada. Sin poder avanzar.

-¿Fue por ti?

-¿Yo? -pregunto sorprendida- Yo no hice nada, fue ese chico pelirosa.

La sorpresa paso de madre a hija.

-¿Natsu? -pregunto incrédula.

-Si -asintió- Aparentemente, el estar tan unido a ti hizo que tu alma no dejara la tierra tan fácilmente. El te obligo a quedarte como un alma errante, sin volver ni llegar a un lugar.

-No te creo... -dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-No lo hagas si no quieres -le respondió sencillamente- Sólo escucha y el creer o no, ese es tu problema.

Lucy abrió la boca para replicar pero no salieron palabras.

-Tu muerte afectó mucho a ese chico, se llama Natsu ¿verdad? -preguntó pero no le dio el tiempo a Lucy de responder- Estuvo tan apegado a sus recuerdos de ti que terminó alejándose de todo lo que conocíaara poder olvidarte.

-¿Natsu? -exclamo dolida- ¿Quería olvidarme?

-No exactamente. Quería olvidar que tu habías muerto sin que él pudiera defenderte. Sin embargo, yo, ni ninguno de nosotros que habíamos muerto por culpa de Hades, podíamos dejar que eso pasara.

-¡¿Y le dijiste acerca de la evanescencia?!

Su madre cerró los ojos y suspiro ante la reacción que había tenido Lucy. Una vez los abrió los dirigió firmes hacia ella.

-Eres una maga estelar, Lucy. La última y la más poderosa, tienes el destino de todos los magos en tus manos...

-¿Maga?

_"¿Crees en la magia?" "Yo no puedo usar magia" "Algo distinto. Algo distinto. Algo **distinto**" "Busca y hallarás" "¿Estas segura que no **puedes**...?"_

_-_Así es una maga estelar, igual que yo lo fui. -asintió Layla- Pero a diferencia mía, tu eres la única que esta viva y la única que puede evitar que el mundo se suma en oscuridad.

_"Un toro gigante, una sirena, un cangrejo en forma de hombre y un hombre dentro de un caballo, una maid, dos pequeños gemelos, un escorpión... Loke"_

Eran sus espíritus celestiales. La recordaba. Recordó que peleaba junto a ellos, recordó cuando utilizaba sus llaves para llamarlos, cuando la protegían a toda costa y cuando no pudieron hacer nada para que _**eso**_ pasara. Sin embargo, no recordaba alguna vez ser la última, la única, y la portadora del destino de todos los habitantes de Magnolia.

Se sostuvo la cabeza tratando de recordar, de volver a pasar sus recuerdos por si algo se le había pasado.

-No te esfuerces -le dijo su madre- No vas a poder recordar algo que no sabías. Nunca te conté sobre la magia estelar y sus orígenes con el fin de protegerte pero, al final no salió como lo esperaba. Hades te encontró y acabo contigo y tuve que recurrir a la evanescencia.

Lucy paro de mirar dentro de sus recuerdos para mirar a su madre dolida.

-¡Dijiste que era una magia prohibida! ¡Dijiste que tenía un costo muy alto!

-Tu chico dragón viajaba por todo el país sin rumbo fijo manteniéndote a ti atada a este mundo. -la interrumpió.- Buscaba una forma para volver a estar contigo. Decirle acerca de la evanescencia lo beneficiaba a él y a nosotros. Claro que nunca le ocultamos las consecuencias ni que _era_ lo que tenía que conseguir y tampoco sus consecuencias.

-Estas diciendo que... -tartamuedeó Lucy- Natsu... ¡¿Natsu pagó ese precio?!

-Ese chico en verdad te ama -Layla esbozó una sonrisa tierna- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien así.

Natsu...

-¿Que hizo? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo?! ¡Dímelo, por favor! -chillo.

-Ah... Es un chico grandioso, no tuvo ninguna duda. -Layla la miro con ternura- Incluso me sorprendió a mi, nunca pensé que habría alguien tan valiente como para hacer **_eso_**.

-¿Que? -las lágrimas amenazaron los ojos de Lucy. -Dime que hizo, por favor, te lo ruego.

Layla cogió el rostro de Lucy con una mano.

- Como me duele decir esto pero... Averiguarlo tu misma. Averigua que tanto puede hacer alguien por algo tan simple como el amor. Considéralo una parte de tu misión.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! -lloro Lucy.

El temor la había inundado por completo, había comenzado a temblar sin poder controlarse, temor por Natsu.

-Tu misión es simple: No mueras. Detén a Hades a toda costa, sálvalos a todos de caer en la oscuridad y saca de la oscuridad a tu chico.

-¡Mamá! Dime, por favor ¡Mamá! -Layla seco una de las lágrimas que se resbalaban por la cara de su hija y luego dejo caer la mano.

La parte de abajo de su vestido se volvía cada vez más clara y empezaba a desaparecer.

-Yo no soy del limbo -le explico- no puedo quedarme como alma errante aquí por mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de desesperación y el temblor que tenía se hizo más fuerte.

-Me alegro volver a verte una última vez. Eres hermosa, hija mía.

Más de la mitad del cuerpo ya había desaparecido y ahora sus brazos y su torso se empezaban a aclarar.

Layla se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto.

-Mama... -sollozo.

Layla giró el rostro hacia Lucy una vez más.

-Hasta entonces, Lucy.

Su cuello se empezó a aclarar, Lucy la miraba con los ojos desorbitados sin poder creerlo lo que estaba viendo. Su mente le volvió a soltar imágenes vagas.

_Un mechón rubio. Un vestido. Una **sonrisa**_...

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaá!

-Adiós...

Y todo se volvió blanco.

~•~•~

-Todavía no despierta.

Dijo Erza pasando su mirada de Lucy a Natsu.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Erza y Gray habían regresado a Magnolia y dos días desde que habían obligado a Natsu a venir con Lucy, dos días desde que se viera obligado a hacer la última cosa que Natsu deseaba hacer con Lucy.

Que volviera a Fairy Tail.

Y en menos de una tarde se había visto obligado a llevarla, en menos de una tarde todo se había venido abajo. No le quedaba de otra que volver a Fairy Tail y dejar que protegieran a Lucy.

Erza y Gray estaban felices de que Lucy volviera a Magnolia con ellos aunque ella ni los recordara. Pero era normal porque, no recordaba a nadie. Eso fue lo que les contó Natsu aquella noche después del incidente del bar.

_"-¡¿No nos recuerda?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?! ¡Siquiera dinos porque esta viva! ¡¿Cómo es que sólo te recuerda a ti?! _

_Erza y Gray le gritaban a Natsu al mismo tiempo. Natsu los fulminaba con la mirada sin decir nada, sólo escuchando lo que le gritaban. _

_-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! _

_-Puff... -se río y luego agrego ferozmente- Tampoco me recuerda a mi. _

_Y se giró para volver con Lucy."_

Desde entonces, no había querido agregar ni una sola cosa más acerca de Lucy, ni porque, ni cuando, ni como. Los había dejado así.

Cuando llegaron, los recuerdos de Lucy regresaron pero, regresaron todos al mismo tiempo. Fue tanto para ella que perdió el conocimiento. Y habían pasado dos días desde que Natsu se negaba a ir a otro lugar en el que no fuera al lado de Lucy y se negaba a hablar con alguien que no fuera Happy que iba y le traía comida todo el día.

Gray y Erza estaban sentados en la mesa de Lucy y miraban a Natsu en el sillón. El Maestro les había contado que sintió una magia rara cuando Lucy entró con Natsu al gremio. Esa sensación no podía significar otra cosa que no fuera evanescencia, ninguno de los dos sabía a que se refería hasta que les contó de que se trataba en ritual y sus preocupaciones por el donde, cuando y como se volvieron mayores.

-Natsu, entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso pero... -Erza se paró y suspiro un momento antes de seguir- Necesitamos saber, la evanescencia... No me quiero imaginar que hiciste para...

La voz de Erza se apagó y entonces Gray intervinó. Se paro, agarro por el cuello a Natsu y lo levanto_ "Es bueno ser más alto que él"_

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste, estúpido dragón? -Erza se paró al lado de Gray igual de desafiante.

Natsu los miro indiferente pero no fue capaz de mirarlos así por mucho más tiempo y aparto la vista de ellos, incómodo.

Volvian al principio, igual que siempre.

Gray lo soltó y soltó un suspiro. Natsu se sento el sofá de nuevo sin mirarlos.

-Natsu -dijo Erza con la voz temblorosa despues de un rato- La evanescencia no es algo para jugar... Si tu... Si la evanes... Si hiciste...

La voz de Erza temblaba y no fue capaz de continuar.

Todo se sumió en un silencio mas tenso de lo que ya era. Natsu levanto la vista hacia ellos, no eran capaz de mirarlo.

Natsu tomo aire lentamente en silencio y relajó las manos.

Sabía que no reaccionarían bien.

Sabía que lo culparían.

Sabía que no lo perdonarían.

Sabía que probablemente lo odiarían.

Lo sabía.

Sabía todo eso.

Es por eso que, soltó el aire en un suspiro.

Y... Empezó.

~•~•~

En el otro lado de la ciudad, el Maestro Hades miraba por una de las grandes ventanas a el lugar hacia donde iba el barco.

La gran insignia de las malditas hadas brillaba con fuerza alumbrada por el sol. Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro, _**parecia. **_

Se toco el parche que le cubría la herida que le había dejado el chico dragón.

Se volteó repentinamente y se encontró con los siete familiares del purgatorio sonriéndole ataviados en sus trajes de guerra.

Llego el tiempo de tomar venganza.

Una sonrisa oscura se curvó en su rostro...

El viento comenzó a correr más fuerte y levantar las hojas de los árboles. Las nubes de lluvia empezaron a cubrir la luz del sol... Poco a poco, el brillo se iba apagando al igual que el barco se iba acercando a su destino.

Las nubes de lluvia cada vez cubrían más y más el cielo azul de Magnolia y pronto sólo faltaba por tragar un último rayo de luz que les caía justo a las hadas, la insignia había perdido casi todo su brillo y Magnolia había sido sumida por la oscuridad.

Y entonces, fue allí, cuando el último rayo de luz desapareció...que todo, **comenzó**.

~•~•~

_"Ah... Ya llego_" dijo con voz suave y triste a la vez

_"Supongo que llego el tiempo de volver, ahora que todo el mundo esta peleando"_ suspiro profundamente _"Me pregunto hacia donde correrá el viento esta vez ¿Será que Lucy Heartfilia lograra florecer o se vendrá abajo?" _

Su risa sonaba igual al sonido de las campanillas agitándose con el viento.

_"O más bien, ¿quién se romperá primero? ¿Será el hijo de Igneel? ¿Será la hija de Layla? ¿Será...?_

Una sonrisa torcida se hizo en su rostro y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

_"Quien sabe..."_

* * *

**Holas de nuevo! ^-^ **

**Primero pues perdón por la tardanza (Acabo de empezar la escuela y estoy muuuuuy ocupada) **

**Pero bueno, ¿les gusto el cap? Espero que si :3 **

**Creo que, si no me equivoco y mis cálculos no están mal, el siguiente sería el último y luego el fic terminaría con el epílogo. **

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir creo. **

** Espero escuchar sus opiniones y/o críticas y/o sugerencias. **

**Muchas gracias a los followers y los favorite que me dan y un agradecimiento especia que dejan reviews, es por ustedes que la historia todavía continúa ^-^'**

** Gracias y pues.. Nos leemos ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio si es de mi creación.

* * *

**Masquerade.**

* * *

_"¿Cuál será el final? ¿Será un sueño? ¿Será una ilusión? Ven y esta noche entonces te dejare saber de una historia que **terminó** con una **batalla**."_

_**~Aplausos de un concurso de poesía.**_

* * *

**v.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Happy Fool's day!**

**:3 **

**Feliz día de los tontos :'D **

**Para ser sincera: Ha sido el capítulo mas difícil de escribir :') **

**(De verdad el más difícil, no sabía que tipo de broma hacer :') )**

**Hahahaha, esperen la verdadera actualización! **

**Los quiero! **

**No tarda mucho :* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio si es de mi creación._

* * *

**Masquerade.**

**v.**

* * *

_"Respóndeme sinceramente. ¿Me veo como un **humano** para **ti**?"_

_**~Akihito, Kyoukai no Kanata.**_

* * *

Natsu se encontraba sólo en la habitación de Lucy. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Erza y Gray se habían ido dejándolos solos a él y Lucy en la habitación. Incluso Happy se fue poco después de que ellos diciendo que iba a volar un rato para buscar pescado dejándolo sólo con Lucy.

No podía culparlos.

Les había dicho la verdad.

Aún sabiendo el resultado que tendría en ellos.

Y aún sabiendo lo que pasaría, se las dijo...

De verdad era un monstruo y... Un sonido suave lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era Lucy que se revolvía entre las sábanas.

Natsu levanto la vista hacia ella. Había abierto los ojos y trataba de sentarse. Natsu corrió hasta ella y la ayudo a recostarse contra la cabecera de la cama.

-Ho...la, Natsu -lo saludó Lucy. Su voz era suave y lenta, apenas se escuchaba.

-Hola. -le respondió forzando una sonrisa.

Lucy bajo la vista y oculto su rostro detrás de su cabello, Natsu se sentó a su lado sin saber bien que decir. Lucy había vuelto, había vuelto Fairy Tail, el último lugar que Natsu quería que ella viera y, luego de ser tan cuidadoso durante estos tres años, todo, absolutamente todo se había arruinado en menos de una noche con la simple llegada de dos sombras.

Dos sombras que nunca pensaba que iba a volver a ver y que, ahora, cuando pudo ellos ya no querían saber nada mas de él.

Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Lucy había vuelto sin saber que iba a encontrar, habia ido a Magnolia solo porque Natsu se lo habia propuesto luego de que llegaran esas dos personas que paracían conocer a Natsu por mucho tiempo.

Lucy había aceptado encantada. Al fin iba a poder ir a otro lugar que no fuera Hosenka. Sabía que en Magnolia no iba a encontrar sus recuerdos, Natsu se lo había dicho, le había dicho que no era de ahí y que nunca habían ido siquiera de visita.

Lo que no sabía era que Natsu le estaba _**mintiendo.** _

Cuando llegó al gremio al que Natsu decía que alguna vez había pertenecido, la azotaron los recuerdos. No completos, solo fragmentos, partes sueltas, ninguna tenía que ver con lo otro pero todas, al mismo tiempo, se relacionaban entre si.

Y todos la ayudaron a saber algo importante: Natsu la había engañado todo este tiempo.

Y ambos estaban conscientes de eso. Natsu tartamudeo un poco y movió los labios sin decir palabras coherentes tratando de buscar la frase correcta, pero no encontró otra mejor que:

-¿Lo has recordado todo? -dijo con voz queda.

Lucy vaciló un poco antes de responder y luego negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No. Sólo unas cosas de mi infancia, cuando escapé de casa,... Ese día.

El alivio recorrió a Natsu de pies a cabeza. Significaba que no había llegado el momento. No todavía.

Significaba que todavía le quedaba tiempo.

No podía acabarse tan pronto. No todavía, no cuando no había cumplido todavía su promesa.

-Yo... -empezó a decir.

-Natsu... -lo interrumpió Lucy con voz ahogada y se volteó para mirarlo fijamente con los ojos vidriosos amenazando con dejar salir las lágrimas. -¿Que hiciste, Natsu?

Natsu la miro con los ojos como platos y sudor frío empezó a llenar su espalda.

-Ah.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste, Natsu? ¿Por qué? -Lucy no fue capaz de soportarlo más y las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin control alguno.

-¿Por qué harías algo así? -sollozo contra el pecho de Natsu y lo único que Natsu fue capas de hacer fue abrazarla contra si, pasandole la mano por el cabello.

No podía responderle. Una cosa eran Gray y Erza y otra cosa muy diferente, era ella. No podía contarle por que si lo hacia, nada ni nadie podría asegurar el futuro al que eso los conduciría.

Además, no podía arriesgarse a perder lo último que le quedaba. Sin embargo, aún olvidandose de él simplemente no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacia... ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué pasaría si...?

Y entonces cayo en cuenta de algo.

Se separo de Lucy suavemente y la miro con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

-Vamos. -le dijo extendiéndole una mano.

Tenía dos opciones: si le contaba lo que había hecho las consecuencias las iba a tener ella y quien sabe que tan graves serían, pero, si ella recuperaba sus recuerdos todo iba a recaer en él.

Y eso si lo podía aceptar.

Lucy levanto la vista hacia él limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿A dónde?

Era tiempo de pagar el favor.

-Por tus recuerdos.

~•~•~

_Tres años atrás, leugo de ese día, en algún lugar de Fiore. _

Natsu estaba tirado en medio del pasto con un brazo sobre los ojos para bloquear la luz del sol que brillaba a todo su esplendor.

No estaba dormido.

Aunque deseaba estarlo.

Deseaba que todo lo que le estaba pasando ahora no fuera verdad. Que todo fuera un mal sueño. Que él nunca hubiera dejado Fairy Tail, que él nunca hubiera tenido que hacer esto, que nunca lo hubiera visitado cierta persona idéntica a Lucy, que Lucy _nunca hubiera **muerto. **_

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Unas pisadas, unas campanillas.

Gruño.

-¿Volviste? -dijo sin inmutarse.

La voz rió.

_"Te dije que lo haría ¿no, Natsu Dragneel?"_

-Y creo haberte dicho que no lo hicieras -le respondió con voz cansina sentándose, sabía que la voz estaba detrás suyo pero no quería voltear a mirarle la cara.

_"Es una buena opción para tomar, vas a hacer el ritual para traerla de vuelta..._

-Nunca dije que lo fuera a hacer.

_"...pero la estas trayendo de vuelta para una guerra, una batalla, y eso es lo que no quieres."_

El cuerpo de Natsu se tensó. Si, eso era exactamente lo que no quería. Si iba a salvar a Lucy, no era para de nuevo sacrificarla.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo harías eso?

"Sus recuerdos"

Natsu vaciló un largo momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de ella?

_"Nada"_

-¿Quieres algo de alguien, entonces?

La voz rió.

_"Lo que yo voy a hacer ni es evanescencia, es algo completamente diferente, no me compares con **ella**. No quiero nada de ella o de otros. Lo que quiero es algo tuyo" _

-Lo que digas.

Y la voz esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

~•~•~

Natsu y Lucy caminaban sobre los suaves adoquines de las calles principales de Magnolia camino al gremio. La suave brisa de verano les revolvía el cabello y los árboles se movían al compás del viento, era un viento violento y las nubes amenazaban con lluvia.

Era un inquieto día de verano y los nervios de Natsu se alteraron cuando sintió una oleada de poder mágico viniendo de la calle que daba al gremio. Tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que pasaba pero... ¿Quien no lo tendría? Las nubes cubrían el cielo y no pasar ningún rayo de luz. Le daban un tono gris a todo.

Igual que en aquel día.

Los recuerdos empezaron a asaltar a Lucy de nuevo y tuvo que aferrarse de la mano de Natsu que también estaba temblando ¿Por Lucy? ¿Por su familia en el gremio? ¿Por qué no por ambas?

Ambos giraron por la calle del gremio y se detuvieron en seco apenas lo vieron.

Vieron al gremio completamente destruido.

Y Erza estaba allí peleando, ataviada de su armadura del purgatorio, contra varios atacantes al mismo tiempo. Todos llevaban unas máscaras con un símbolo extraño.

Un símbolo que le heló la piel a Natsu e incrementó su temblor. Lucy no estaba mejor, de hecho, el dolor de cabeza empezaba a llegar junto con las imágenes que le traía ese símbolo.

_Un parche, hojas, viento, una espada, **ella.**_

_**Hades.**_

Lucy no fue capaz de retener un grito y se refugió detrás de Natsu abrazándolo por la espalda y ocultando su rostro en ella. La reacción de Lucy alteró aún más a Natsu que ya no veía a nadie más por alrededor más que una furiosa Erza y... No supo que más hacer.

-¡Erza! -grito Natsu con toda la fuerza de su voz.

Erza giró distrayéndose un momento de su atacantes que aprovecharon para atacarla mientras estaba desprevenida.

Natsu corrió hasta ella y aparto de una patada a todos los que querían atacarla.

Erza lo miro con furia.

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

Los demás soldados volvieron a atacar y esta vez Erza no lo dejo defenderse. Lo agarro de la muñeca y corrió hasta Lucy temerosa, allí sola en el medio de la calle y la cogió también de la muñeca llevándolos lejos. Los que estaban peleando contra ella trataron en reaccionar pero al cabo de un momento los empezaron a seguir.

-¡No se paren! -les ordenó- ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Rápido!

-Espera un momento -intervino Lucy- Gray... ¿Gray donde esta? ¿Y los demás?

-Gray escapo con Juvia. Ya nos encontrara más tarde. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Cada uno se fue por su lado.

La rabia inundo a Natsu.

-¿Por qué estamos escapando? -gruño Natsu con ira- ¡Así no es Fairy Tail!

-Fairy Tail ya no existe Natsu.

Varios de los discípulos de Hades los seguían de cerca. Erza los soltó un momento y se deshizo de los que lo seguían en un abrí y cerrar de ojos pero pronto llegaron más y más. Erza maldijo, volvió a cogerlos de las muñecas y

Era sin salida.

-Maldición -masculló Erza.

-No, adentro.

Y los lanzo dentro de la casa, Lucy trastabillo un poco pero Erza logro agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo, Natsu no tuvo la misma suerte y cayo de frente haciendo un ruido que hizo temblar las paredes de la casa.

Aparentemente, para su suerte, no había nadie dentro porque nadie bajo a ver que era lo que había pasado.

-Maldita... -se quejó Natsu poniéndose de pie- No tenías porque... -pero se calló cuando vio el rostro angustiado y serio de Erza.

Lucy fue la que pregunto.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?

Erza meditó un rato antes de responderle a ambos.

-Hades ataco el gremio, Natsu. Lo destruyo por completo y... -Erza hizo una pausa y tomo una bocanada de aire con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió su mirada era determinada. Y era sólo para Natsu.

-No era a Lucy a quien buscaba.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos y giró la cabeza lentamente hacia Natsu.

El rostro de Natsu no mostraba ninguna emoción, sin embargo, por dentro todos su cuerpo gritaba:_ "No, no, no, no, no" _

Erza continuo sin inmutarse.

-Él fue y destruyo el gremio preguntando por alguien más. Te buscaba a ti, Natsu Dragneel... Si es que de verdad eres él.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Primero, creo que les debo una disculpa por lo del Fool's day ¿no? Sus múltiples amenazas de muerte me hicieron recapacitar :')**

**Segundo, el nuevo anime de FT... Supero mis expectativas, mi espera de un año lo valió completamente.**

**Tercero, pues, gracias a mis espléndidas (horrendas) habilidades matemáticas y a la intervención de cierta fan... sucede que hice mis cálculos mal, al fic todavía le quedan varios (pocos) pero varios capítulos por delante ^-^**

**Y por último, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan su review :') me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y es por ustedes que el fic sigue :')**

**Bueno, ¿les gusto el cap? ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**Espero leerlos pronto!**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
